


Hungry

by Bionic_Egypt



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, I'm total symbrock trash at this point alright?, I'm trying to get a feel for the characters, M/M, This could potentially be OOC, Venom is a little shit, this is mostly dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionic_Egypt/pseuds/Bionic_Egypt
Summary: Venom wants chocolate. Eddie just wants to finish his work in peace.





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: this is mostly dialogue, is pointless fluff, and has a very sappy ending. Also, in regards to said ending, it’s a bit weird because I had no idea how to end this. But hey, if you were looking for something short and fluffy, have I got the fic for you! Without further ado, please enjoy Hungry.

**Eddie.**

 

Eddie rolled his eyes, but otherwise didn’t react.

 

**Eddie.**

 

Eddie continued typing, working on a new piece for his editor. He had a few more days until it was due, but if he got it done today, he could have some time off. Maybe he would show Venom something new, like the movies. Imaging Venom’s reaction to one of the cheesy movies currently playing at the nearest theater was enough to make him smile.

 

**Eddie!**

 

He could get his article done today if _someone_ would stop distracting him.

 

**Eddie! Stop ignoring me!**

 

“What?” he snapped. “I’m busy!”

 

**Hungry.**

 

A sharp hiss of a sigh escaped through Eddie’s teeth. “We ate two hours ago.”

 

**Still hungry. Want chocolate.**

 

“We don’t have chocolate. You ate it all last night.”

 

**Then go buy some more.**

 

“Did you miss the part where I’m busy?”

 

**No, we just don’t care. Get us chocolate, Eddie.**

 

“Later.”

 

**Now.**

 

“No.”

 

Venom didn’t say anything back, which was a small miracle in its own right. Eddie went back to his story, glad for the silence. He should have been suspicious. It would have saved him some trouble. But he didn’t question his bodymate’s uncharacteristic silence. Instead, he worked on finishing his article.

 

He was almost done, just a few small points left to write, when it happened.

 

His arm jerked away from his keyboard without his consent. Eddie wrenched it back. His arm moved away again. He moved it back. It moved away. He moved. It moved.

 

Eddie glared at nothing. “Really? Come on.”

 

**Go get us chocolate and we will stop.**

 

He rolled his eyes. “Give me ten minutes, alright? Then we’ll go get food.”

 

A warm rush of glee curled in his chest, even though Venom’s mental voice sounded annoyed. **_Fine_. Ten minutes, no more.**

 

Eddie smiled despite himself. “Thanks _so_ much,” he said, his own voice heavy with sarcasm.

 

**Asshole.**

 

“Shut up. The sooner I’m done, the sooner we can go to the store.”

 

* * *

 

 

About twenty minutes later, Eddie walked out of the nearest corner store, a bag of Hershey bars in his grasp. A steady hum of pleasure, reminiscent of a cat’s purr, rumbled against his sternum. He smiled. Venom’s joy was contagious.

 

**Eddie. Let us eat the chocolate now.**

 

Eddie shook his head. “Not yet. Wait ‘til we get home.”

 

**But _Eddddieeee!_ We’re _hungry!_**

 

“You can wait a few minutes.”

 

**No we can’t!**

 

“Yes, you can. And you will.”

 

**Pussy.**

 

“Parasite.”

 

**We are _not_ a parasite! Take that back!**

 

“It’s a term of endearment, love.”

 

The happy purr in his chest stuttered, but picked right back up at the last word, even warmer and stronger than before. Eddie smiled. Sure, Venom might’ve been a pushy little shit, but he was _Eddie’s_ pushy little shit.

 

**You are mine too. Even if you are a loser.**

 

“Rude, babe.”


End file.
